Todo por él
by Earilmadith21
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy ha tratado de proteger a su hijo y seguirá haciéndolo... incluso de su propia familia. One shot


Estaba en Malfoy Manor, ahora era el cuartel general de las fuerzas del señor Tenebroso, ¡mi casa! Convertida en refugio de él, de quien había puesto en peligro la vida de mi hijo, y de mi esposo, de él a quien no le importábamos en absoluto...

Escuché que llamaban en la puerta, los sortilegios protectores funcionaban, sólo podían ser mortífagos los que acudían a mi casa, salí a su encuentro, pregunté quien era y resultó ser esa escoria de Greyback, anunciando que traía a Potter, que al fin lo habían capturado, reticente los dejé entrar.

El chico no se parecía a él, lucía abotagado y algo deformado en el rostro, sin embargo a ella, sí reconocí su rostro, mi hijo la había llamado _sangre sucia _aquel día en Madame Malkin, y el pelirrojo no podía negar la marca Weasley en su rostro, definitivamente era él, era Harry Potter.

Nerviosa, casi tanto como cuando mi hijo fue seleccionado para matar a Albus Dumbledore, los encaminé hacia el interior de la casa, llamé a Draco, pensando en que mi hijo al reconocerlos por entero salvaría a nuestra familia del calvario en el que ahora nos encontrábamos, impedidos de salir de nuestra propia casa, con miedo a ser asesinados en cualquier momento, no quería seguir con esto, no quería ver a mi hijo vivir esto, pero era yo sola contra todos ellos, y por mucho que deseara protegerlo mi muerte estaba segura sí intentaba algo.

Una vez adentro, en el enorme salón, los tres adolescentes atados permanecían esperando, Lucius los miró y sus ojos brillaron, comprendió lo que esto significaba, Draco sin embargo, se veía con miedo, reticente, se acercó hacia ellos, con cautela, y cuando estuvo frente a la chica se estremeció, no supe la razón, pero ella lo perturbó.

-Draco, ven, ¿es Harry Potter?- pregunté mirando de hito en hito al chico y a mi hijo

-Yo... no lo sé, podría ser- contestó Draco, con temor

Miré los ojos de mi hijo, la duda en ellos, el miedo, y entonces comprendí... estaba obligando a mi hijo a convertirse justamente en asesino, al delatar a Potter, Draco nos salvaría, pero ¿a qué costo?, él no podía mancharse las manos de sangre, él no.

-No es Potter, llévenselos- dije a Greyback, después de fingir examinar al chico nuevamente, tomé el brazo de mi esposo y lo apreté como señal de que no dijera nada para contradecirme, él volteó y entonces le lancé una mirada de amenaza, y señalé con la cabeza a Draco, él a su pesar comprendió, ya habíamos hablado de no involucrar a nuestro hijo más.

Greyback refunfuñó, pero al ver mi muda amenaza hacia él, se lo pensó dos veces, estaba a punto de llevarse a los chicos, cuando ella entró...

-¿Cissy? ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Bella al ver a los chicos, y entonces se percató de una extraña espada que uno de los carroñeros llevaban, estalló en furia e impidió que los chicos salieran, las cosas se descontrolaron en segundos, mi hermana había derrotado a los carroñeros, y ahora en el salón reinaba un aura de miedo, yo no supe que hacer, ella era mi hermana y enfrentarme a ella, era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Mencionó que todos estábamos en peligro, y pidió a mi hijo que sacara a los carroñeros y a los prisioneros los llevara a la bodega. Demasiado confundida para actuar la dejé hacer lo que quisiera, sólo pidió a la chica, ella sería interrogada. La mirada aterrada de mi hijo me dolió, pero no podía entenderla, ella no era nada para nosotros, pero mi hijo la miraba desesperado.

Cumplió las órdenes de su tía, temblando ligeramente, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, echó un último vistazo hacia la chica, sin pensar en cuan sospechoso se vería corrí detrás de él, dejando a Bella torturando a la chica, Draco estaba cerrando la puerta de la bodega cuando llegué, lo obligué a mirarme y vi sus ojos, su mirada era suplicante y reflejaba dolor, y fue entonces cuando escuchamos un estremecedor grito: la chica estaba aullando de dolor ante el crucio de mi hermana, sin poder evitarlo Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera borrar de su mente una imagen, podíamos escuchar a mi hermana preguntarle una y otra vez acerca de la dichosa espada, de pronto el silencio reinó y mi hijo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la chica detuvo su frenético chillido. Tomé a mi hijo por los hombros:

-Draco, ¡mírame! ¿qué sucede?- pregunto desesperada

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y pude ver unas lágrimas amenazando con caer, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié, él tomó aire y finalmente contestó:

-Ella, no... no dejes que la mate... ¡ayúdala!-

Tardé unos segundos en enteder su petición, sin embargo no podía creerla, él siempre había hablado pestes de ella, la había insultado, la odiaba y su padre y yo lo sabíamos, ¿por qué ese repentino interés?

Bellatrix, comenzó a torturarla de nuevo, Draco se estremeció al escucharla gritar, me aclaré la garganta:

-Dame una razón, dime porqué, ¿por qué tendría que ayudarla?-

- Porque... porque... yo la amo- dijo casi en un susurro

Leí sus ojos y en ellos comprobé que era verdad, él estaba diciendo la verdad, y entonces lo entendí, en realidad nunca la odió, simplemente nos hacía creer eso, porque le habíamos enseñado a no involucrarse con _sangres sucias, _hablaba mal de ella como una defensa para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía, la vigilaba haciéndonos creer que era por odio y no por amor, asentí en silencio, y le dije:

-La ayudaré, pero escúchame, harás lo que te diga, sí te digo que te vayas lo tienes que hacer, ¿ de acuerdo?-

ví su mudo asentimiento y entonces levanté mi varita, y a señas le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo, tenía miedo, enfrentarme a Bella sería una locura, pero prefería hacerlo a verlo sufrir de aquella manera...

Bellatrix nunca lo esperó, ella confiaba en mí, Lucius no pudo ni siquiera interferir, a él lo petrifiqué en silencio y a mi hermana le disparé a matar, ante los ojos aterrados de la chica, de mi hijo y de mi esposo, mi hermana cayó limpiamente sobre la alfombra, mientras yo derramaba una lágrima en silencio, no le di tiempo a defenderse pero los números estaban en mi contra, ella hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a mi hijo y a la chica y herirme a mi, en cuestión de segundos y no podía permitírselo, desaté a la chica, y me dirigí a mi hijo:

-En el estudio, en el librero, busca "Historia de Linaje Puro", tira de él, se abrirá un pasadizo secreto, los llevará afuera de la mansión, después desaparezcanse, no se les ocurra volver – me acerqué a mi hijo pensando que quizá era la última vez que lo vería, lo abracé y le dí un beso en la frente – amor, ¡perdóname por todo! No debimos involucrarte, ¡Te amo!... ahora, ¡corran!-

Le entregué la varita de mi hermana a la chica, y Draco se llevó la mía, me despedí con una mirada, los vi correr a toda velocidad hacia el estudio, me agaché y tomé una de las varitas que los carroñeros habían confiscado, miré a mi esposo, y le advertí que no intentara nada o le haría lo mismo que a Bella, él me miró temeroso y lo interpreté como un asentimiento, corrí hacia la bodega y al abrir la puerta vi que Dobby nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico estaba junto a los prisioneros, recordé su intento de proteger al chico Potter, años atrás:

-Dobby, los dejaré ir, pero necesito me hagas un favor- el elfo me miró sorprendido nunca antes me había dirigido a él de esa manera, pero asintió, todos me miraron con una expresión similar a la del elfo mientras corríamos hacia el salón.

-Dobby, escúchame bien, solo tendrás unos segundos, ¡atácame! Y después – señalé a los prisioneros- sácalos de aquí, y tu, Lucius, dirás que ellos se liberaron solos y nos atacaron – me dirigí a Dobby- ¡ahora!.

Sólo vi un destello de luz y después no supe más nada, cuando volví a despertar, el señor Tenebroso estaba interrogando a mi esposo, escuché que recitaba lo que yo había dicho antes de desvanecerme, furioso, pero con la preocupación de tener a Potter allá afuera, el señor Tenebroso salió de mi casa buscando al chico.

No supe de mi hijo hasta que la guerra hubo acabado, él y la chica se habían escondido en el mundo muggle, un mes después de la muerte de Voldemort, mi hijo se casaba con Hermione Granger, la ceremonia fue sencilla, sólo 20 personas estuvimos en la boda, Lucius, por supuesto no fue una de esas personas, pero aún así, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Tengo en mis brazos a mi nieto, es tan hermoso, se parece a su padre, sobretodo en los ojos, sonrío al sentir su pequeña manita aferrándose a la mía, hoy mi hijo me preguntó si me arrepentía de algo, negué con la cabeza, sinceramente, todo lo que he hecho ha valido la pena...

...

One Shot, dedicado a a mi nita **Deevorath Y. Mellark (Deevoryz) **como premio por haber obtenido el 1er lugar dentro del concurso "A Las Madres De Nuestra Saga Que Sin Ellas Nada Seria Igual" en la Página de Facebook Unidos en la distancia, en la cual soy administradora adjunta.

Espero les agrade, muchas gracias por leerlo... =)


End file.
